Grand Supreme Kai
|RomName = Dai Kaiōshin |AniName = Daikaioh |MangaName = Dai Kaioshin |AltName = Dai Kaioh Grand Supreme Kai Great Lord of Lords |FirstApp = Manga: "The Boo of Pure Evil" Anime: "End of Earth" |Appears in = |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 (Uub's death) |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zeno (superior) North Supreme Kai (subject) Shin (subject) West Supreme Kai (subject) South Supreme Kai (subject) Grand Kai (subject) North Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) Good Buu (permanent fusee) }} |''Dai Kaiōshin''|lit. "The Great God of a Boundary King*}} in the Funimation dub, is the highest of all Supreme Kais and ruled over the entire Universe 7 before the series takes place. Appearance Grand Supreme Kai resembles the fat form of Majin Buu that his absorption would eventually create. He has pink skin and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a mohawk similar to Shin's but of a darker bluish color. His outfit consists of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wears an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as the same navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape as Fat Buu. Also like Fat Buu, he often has his eyes closed (though still seems to have perfect vision) opening them, like Buu, only when angered. Biography Background Grand Supreme Kai lived on the Sacred World of the Kai along with the four other Supreme Kais. He was very peace-loving and gorged himself with food. When Majin Buu comes to the planet, Grand Supreme Kai managed to save Shin from Buu's attack, and in the anime, unleashes a powerful attack of his own that literally blasts Buu into pieces. However, Grand Supreme Kai gets absorbed seconds later. After Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed, Buu takes a form that looks remarkably similar to Grand Supreme Kai. This "fat" Buu would continue to show Grand Supreme Kai's spirit within him and later even becomes Mr. Satan's friend. Grand Supreme Kai's presence within Buu pacifies him to a degree. After becoming Mr. Satan's friend, who told him about the error of his murderous ways, Grand Supreme Kai's influence made Buu renounce his killing ways. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Power ;Manga and Anime Like the rest of his peers, he is stated to be much stronger than Shin and strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his temporary resurrection) in one blow, being one of the strongest Supreme Kais, second only to South Supreme Kai. In the anime flashback of his battle with Huge Buu, Grand Supreme Kai manages to cut the Majin to pieces with his attack, leading to him being absorbed. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Grand Supreme Kai is able to fly using his ki energy. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Flame Shower Breath' – Grand Supreme Kai is able to exhale a mighty flame which cuts the opponent to pieces and burns them to a cinder. Called in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Grand Supreme Kai possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Energy Shield' – Grand Supreme Kai's Energy Shield has the ability to reflect attacks from his opponents. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Mahito Tsujimura *English: **Funimation dub: Phil Parsons **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cassius Romero Battles *Grand Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (South Supreme Kai absorbed) Trivia *Grand Supreme Kai's Funimation name, Daikaioh, is a mistranslation on Funimation's part. In Japanese, his title is Dai Kaioshin while Dai Kaio is Grand Kai's title. This is rectified in the dub of Dragon Ball Z: Kai, where he's referred to as Grand Supreme Kai. *Grand Supreme Kai along with Southern Supreme Kai, are the only ones to have an appearance in the manga. All the others were just mentioned. *In the fourth volume of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga, there is a gag panel where Gowasu asks Shin why the Grand Supreme Kai didn't tell him about the Potara time limits. Shin suggests he didn't fuse to stop Majin Buu because he probably didn't know. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Grande Supremo Senhor Kaioh es:Gran Kaio-shin del Universo 7 it:Grande Kaiohshin Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:DBS Characters